Generally, in the vehicles such as passenger cars, pneumatic tires formed from rubber, organic fiber materials, steel members and the like have been used hitherto.
In recent years, from the viewpoints of weight reduction, ease of molding, and ease in recycling, investigations have been conducted on the use of resin materials, particularly thermoplastic resins, thermoplastic elastomers and the like as the tire materials.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-104008 and JP-A No. 03-143701 disclose pneumatic tires molded using thermoplastic polymer materials.
Furthermore, in JP-A No. 03-143701, a reinforcing layer in which a reinforcing cord is helically wound in succession along a circumferential direction of the tire, is provided on the outer surface in the tire radial direction at the tread bottom of the tire main body (tire frame), whereby the resistance to cutting and the resistance to puncture of the tire main body are improved.